A Ranko’s Bet Fan Fiction: Sailor Jurai
by The DCG
Summary: Playful Goddess makes Ranma her pet project


A Ranko's Bet Fan Fiction: Sailor Jurai

Original Idea credit goes to War Giver.

Expanded upon and used by Fukufics board members and staff.

Ranma ½ and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi, Toei Douga, and DIC. Tenchi is Copyright © 2001 Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc.

Chapter title: Puss in Boots.

---

A tall sliver tree stood alone in a sea of black. The only light coming from faintly glowing pools surrounding it. A tall woman stood near by watching something intently in one of the pools. As her long teal hair held back in twin tails danced above the water.

The Goddess Tsunami was watching over her new charge. A young man sprawled out all over an old bedroll. He looked peacefully asleep, with the side of his head covered in a heavy bandage. The smile faded from the Goddess face at seeing this. She had a good idea what happened. Ever since she started watching the boy, he was the subject of major head trauma almost daily. Often from the ones he cared about. The view in the pool pulled back showing the whole room. Tsunami did her best to ignore the large panda bear taking up the other half of the room. How one man could make a normally cute and cuddly animal into such a filthy beast was beyond even her. She gave up trying to understand Saotome Genma a long time ago.

The door to the room opened a bit as someone peeked in. The Goddess watched on as it slowly slid open to reveal a dark haired girl. Wearing a smirk on her face that could only mean trouble, the girl moved into the room as quite as she could. A camera in one hand, a small glass of water in the other. "Tendo Nabiki, so predictable" Tsunami said as she watched the young women poor a bit of water on the legs of the sleeping man. A smile graced the faces of both Goddess and sneak however, it was for two very different reasons. The now wet and very female redhead girl meant a lot to each of them. To the Goddess she was a chance to change her people, maybe even the galaxy it self. To Nabiki she was a source of money, and freedom. They where one in the same to Nabiki, enough money and she could be free. Free of her family, her father, and all the problems that come with the name Tendo. She might even bring her sisters if she had enough left over.

Tsunami watched on as Nabiki moved about the room taking pictures of the sleeping redhead. After burning up two rolls of film, the Goddess was starting to wonder about the girl's fixation on the redhead and the need to take her picture. As Nabiki kneeled down near the sleeping girl, Tsunami decided she waited long enough. So what if the human saw her power at work. There was not a thing she could do about it. Raising her hands about to pull her chosen to her realm the Goddess concentration was broken by what the pool showed. Nabiki bent over the sleeping girl, hands up her shirt and lip locked to the red haired one. "Oh my" Was the only thing the Goddess could say or think as she watched the pair from her realm. It seemed Nabiki was not as predictable as she thought.

With a wave of her hand, the now blushing Goddess opened a portal under her charge. Keyed to her life force so it would bring only her and not the naughty girl who some how got the redhead's shirt off. Feeling a bit naughty her self-Tsunami pulled out a camera from under her robes and snapped a few pictures of the pair in action. One thing she learned from watching her charge all these years, was never underestimating the power of an incriminating picture. Finished with her camera and deciding that the girl had been molested enough Tsunami finished pulling the redhead to her realm.

Nabiki failed to notice the glow spreading out along the floor, her mind on other matters. It was not often that she could get away with something like this. Most of the time she had to settle for mind games or extorting money from the boy turned girl. Power over some one as strong as her was a rush for Nabiki. If the story she got from Moose was correct then the girl under her now had killed a god with her bare hands. The operations she was running in the town and at school did not even come close to the thrill she got right now. Noticing movement Nabiki pulled back to see if the girl was wakening up. It was then that she noticed the blue glow covering the floor like a pool of water. Seeing that it was under herself as well, Nabiki backed up to get clear. Camera in hand she got a few shots as the subject of her earlier activities slowly sank into the pool. As the glow faded, Nabiki began to wonder if she should be upset at missing her chance to be in on the latest weirdness, or thrilled that she got the jump on the news. Money once again winning out in Nabiki's mind as she left the room all ready plotting how to get the most out of the latest news. A quick call to her contact at the all night photo mart, and she would be ready for the morning. The panda slept on in its own little world.

In Tsunami's realm, the glow faded from the water leaving the redhead girl there. The Goddess standing near by knelt down to inspect her prize. Placing a hand on the girl's head the Goddess let some of her power flow out. Healing the damage both old and new, it was all she could do for now. Any more would need the child's agreement and bonding. Standing back up and moving off to give the girl some room Tsunami called out to wake her. "Ranma, Ranma wake up." She watched as Ranma rolled over away from her voice. "Ranma you need to get up now" Still nothing. "Ranma get up!" A frown now marred the Goddess' face. Holding out her hand Tsunami pooled a bit of power to her fingertip. A small bit of it arced out and struck the sleeping girl on her bottom. Tsunami looked on as the now very awake and yelling redhead fell from the sky. Landing with her guard up and eyes wide she was ready for any attack. Shame she was facing the wrong way. A soft voice giggling from behind got her attention. Turning around she saw a tall woman with long teal hair. Wearing flowing robes in many layers, she had a slight smile on her face. Ranma knew who this was they met once before. The Goddess Tsunami had come to collect on their deal.

Like their last meeting, Ranma's senses where flooded with the raw power flowing from Tsunami. Compared to her Saffron was a small burning match. If it wasn't for the sense of peace Ranma felt by just being around the Goddess she might be worried. "Umm… Morning?" Ranma said while fighting back to urge to yawn and scratch that itch bothering her.

A soft giggle filled the realm as Tsunami got a good look at her guest. "Good morning to you Ranma. It's good to see you again."

"So if yer here I guess time's up?"

The smile faded from the Goddess face. "That's up to you Ranma," she said.

"Hey we made a deal right? You protect Akane from Saffron and I'll help you later." Said the redhead who just now noticed the shirt she went to bed in was missing.

"I'm afraid that there is more to it then that, Ranma." Said the Goddess, a look of worry on her face as she kneeled down by her tree.

"I made the deal on my honor. I'm not like my old man, so I'm not gonna run off on ya", replied Ranma while wondering what happened to her shirt and why her chest was sore. Did she fall sleep face down again? She went to bed as a guy so that was not it.

"Honor has nothing to do with it Ranma." Tsunami said hopping Ranma did not take what she must say the wrong way. "This has to be something you want. Not based off any concepts of honor you may have."

"What!" Yelled the redhead as she stood there going over what the Tsunami had said. The Goddess remained seated as she watched the girl. Ranma did not know if she should be pissed off or hurt at what she just heard. Not only had her old man ruined her family honor, but the pervert of a grandmaster and the two losers he has as students trash her art's honor daily. Only thing she really had was her personal honor. To hear some one dismiss it, a Goddess no less, hurt her a lot.

"Please hear me out Ranma. The choice must be yours alone. It can not be based on honor, or what other people would think about it or you." Tsunami kept her head down as her soft voice filled the realm. She looked up at the redhead as an idea came to her. "Do you even remember what it is I am asking of you Ranma?"

"Umm…" Ranma stopped pacing as she tried to remember what they talked about during the last meeting.

"You forgot didn't you?" said the Goddess, her gaze locked on the now flustered girl.

"Hey! It is not my fault! I was fighting a god at the time." exclaimed Ranma while trying to recover from the blow to her ego. The reaction from Tsunami was not what she expected. The Goddess had a look of anger on her face, which soon faded as she starting laughing. Seemingly at the idea of Saffron being a god.

"Child, you are closer to divinity than that beast. He is nothing but an over grown bird that has been away from its master too long" spoke the Goddess, who appeared to be trying to calm herself. "That thing has nothing to do with us. So I ask again do you remember or not?"

"Sorry. I heard 'deal', 'save Akane', and agreed to whatever you said," Ranma said as she scratched the back of her head with one hand. While hoping this was not the kind of Goddess that blasted people who pissed them off.

"That won't do at all. Come, Ranma, sit over here by me." Tsunami patted a spot on the ground near her. As Ranma walked over and sat down, a small tea set appeared on the ground in-between them. She took a deep drink and let the warm tea calm her. "Ranma I need you to be my avatar. Do you know what that is?" At the blank look on the girl's face she continued, "Being an avatar for me would let you fight for me, against enemies of my people and myself. Understand?" As the girl nodded, she spoke up again. "You would be connected to me, my space trees, and my planet. My power would be yours to use. The armies of Jurai yours to command. As the head of my church, you would be royalty to my people." She continued as the girl nodded once again. "Do you understand what I need from you?" Tsunami asked as she poured herself a fresh cup of tea.

"Ya sure, you want me to do the ass kicking for you." Ranma said as she enjoyed her tea. It was good, she had no idea why the Goddess just choked on some.

Thinking away the mess she just made on her robes, the Goddess let out a soft sigh as she poured a new cup for her self. "Close enough."

"Is there more to it?"

"A lot more. As my avatar you will have to… grow up." She knew she hit a sore point as Ranma's face had a dark look to it. "I do not mean to be insulting, Ranma. However, I have watched you for some time now. Long before your fight with the beast. You let people walk all over yourself and get away with dishonorable actions all the time. You respond to this by acting like a child, making faces and insulting them.

Tsunami studied the girl before continuing. "As my avatar, in time you will be one of the most power full beings around. You must start to act like it. To stand up for yourself, and not let others get away with hurting you just because it makes them feel better!" Tsunami closed her eyes, trying to force her self to relax. She did not mean to start yelling, but watching any of her people suffer was a sore spot to the Goddess.

A trembling redhead sat near by, fists clenched, and eyes closed. Ranma tried to control herself as her will power warred against her feelings. She knew she had to take more control of her life. The night of her ruined wedding had a big impact on her. To have a Goddess point out her faults like that was too much for her to take. Eyes closed tightly as she tried to keep the tears in side. She is the best there is. She is a master of the Anything Goes School at the age of 17. She killed a god to save her friends. She has been used by family and abused by the people she cares for. Before her thoughts could get too dark, she found herself wrapped in flowing robes. Looking up into the pale pink eyes of the Goddess, Ranma felt herself relaxing.

"Talk to me about your life Ranma. Even if your choice is not to be my avatar I promise I will help you", Tsunami said she wrapped the girl in her robes and shifted the realm to the royal space tree garden on Jurai.

Ranma watched as the realm changed. As she extended her senses, Ranma was quickly over whelmed by the power she felt from ever thing. No longer in Tsunami's small world, the trees around them were alive, people were off in the distance, and the water had a strong power to it as it flowed around the trees. Every bit of the land around them called out to Ranma in some way. It made her feel welcome she could not place the other feelings she had, but enjoyed them nonetheless.

"Ya I could do that. But first you got to tell me what you meant about watching me for some time." Ranma told the Goddess as she made her self-comfortable in the mass of robes covering her. Not even aware of how she rubbed against the Goddess or that she still did not have a shirt on.

Adjusting to the squirming girl in her lap, the Goddess started her tale. "Well it all started with a lazy prince on Jurai around seven hundred years ago…"

--

Morning at the Tendo's was normal affair. Well as normal as it can be in that house. The family sat around the table as Kasumi laid out settings for everyone. Normally she would be busy making the morning meal, but Nabiki said she had it taken care of today. The girl in question walked out of the kitchen. Talking on her phone and carrying a large bottle of cola. Nabiki enjoyed a good cup of tea just like every one else, but after a long night of setting up her operations for the day she needed something stronger.

"Girl! Tell us what's going on all ready! Where is the boy?" Genma's rant was cut short as a hand grabbed the back of his Gi, while the blunt end of a katana struck behind his knee. With a quick pull and push, Nodoka reminded her husband that it is not proper to yell at ones hosts. Even they are screwing around and not answering your questions.

The thump of a body hitting its head off the ground distracted Kasumi from placing the plates for the guests Nabiki told her to expect. "Oh my, uncle did you fall?" She said with worried look on her face and care in her eyes. Genma knew he was being insulted in some way, it was a feeling he had. However, it could not be coming from Kasumi. The boy must be talking about him wherever he is.

"Daughter, we are waiting." Soun said while trying to pass himself off as head of the family. The funny looks his daughters gave him did not hurt. Nope… not at all. He was crying on the inside, and soon to be crying on the outside to had his middle daughter not finished her phone call and sat down at the table.

After sitting down Nabiki drained the rest of her bottle. Taking a breath and getting ready to explain to her family that they had to wait for guests, she raised her hand as everyone leaned in. Akane, wanting to know where the pervert was, happened to be the next to her sister. At this time, the other bottles of soda Nabiki had drunk made themselves know to her family in the form of a loud belch. The look of shock on her sister's face added to her hair having been blown back had Nabiki with her hands covering her mouth as she tried to stop her laughter. Nodoka sat back up and was about to tell Nabiki that mind games are all well and good, But the uncontrolled release of carbonation in front of guests is just not proper. A knock on the door cut her off before she could get started on correcting the middle Tendo daughter.

A few moments later Kasumi reentered the room followed by Ukyou and the Amazons. Mousse unloaded the food he brought as he and Kasumi passed it out. As everyone was enjoying the meal, Akane sat there glaring at two of her family's guests. Shampoo and Ukyou felt the youngest Tendo glaring at them. They just ignored it as they normally did. Nevertheless, ever one at the table knew it was only a mater of time before Akane started yelling. They did not have to wait long. "What the hell are you two hussies doing in my home?" Akane yelled while jumping up and pointing at the girls from across the table. Everyone let off a sigh at the same time, with their heads down as they looked at the food they did not get to finish. Every one reacting the same way at the same time caught Akane off guard. Was she getting predictable, or was there something weird in the food.

"Ayaa… Shampoo invited here by Tendo matron. Shampoo is in no mood to put up with kitchen destroyer yelling." Shampoo said, the bubbly attitude she normal presented replaced by one of annoyance.

"Get over yourself, Sugar, I was invited here too. I have a business to run on the weekends any way, why would I pass up my morning rush just to bug you?" Her missed business added to the money she had to pay to Nabiki, made this a costly morning for her.

"We as well are missing out on the sales this morning. I do hope this is as important as you made it seem Nabiki," The Amazon elder explained while enjoying the blend of tea the elder Tendo child prepared.

"Ranma missing breakfast should be all the proof you need as to how important it is elder." Nabiki said while fishing a small stack of photos from her pocket. Setting them aside, she moved to clean a place on the table for them. Only to find all the food and dishes gone. The table was cleaned and it appeared to have been waxed. Along with a fresh set of tea and cakes set in the middle. Looking around she saw everyone else blinking at the same scene she was. Only the grin on the elder's face and Kasumi calmly enjoying a cup of tea seemed out of place. Akane once asked her months ago if Ranma was training Kasumi in secret. Well actually, Akane barged into her room, nearly knocking her door off the hinges. While demanding to know why Ranma was training them but not her. Nabiki blew it off then as her little sister's paranoia, now she was not so sure.

Setting aside those questions for another time Nabiki laid out her evidence. "As I got up to use the bathroom last night, I noticed a strange blue glow coming from under Ranma's door. Grabbing my camera I opened to door to find this", Nabiki pointed to the first picture showing Ranma in girl form sunk half way into the blue glow. The photos were spread out in a row showing the girl sinking deeper into the glow in each successive shot. All that was left at the end was bare floor.

Cologne hopped up on the table to get a closer look at the photos "And you didn't think to call us right away?" Glaring at Nabiki trying to unsettle the girl, in the hopes that it would get more information out of her. The effect was lost as Nabiki saw the figure on the table not as a martial art's master over 300 years old, but as a stuffed animal made horribly wrong.

"As far as I knew at the time it could have been you that took Ranma. I had to get other things ready first before calling any one."

"Child, if I could have done this all of our problems would have been settled months ago." Mere pictures where useless to the elder, needing a closer look at room itself, she turned to the eldest daughter. "I need to examine son-in-laws room. I might be able to find out how this happened"

"Of course, Elder, go ahead." Kasumi set the pictures aside and finished pouring tea for all her guests.

A few minutes later, the elder hopped back down the stairs. The expression on her face unreadable. "What ever took son-in-law left no trace behind.

Genma slammed his hand on the table. Sitting here trapped; with his wife, glaring at him was bad enough. But the looks the others where giving him were too much. Hoping to shift the blame for whatever it was they thought he had done now to the boy Genma started shouting, "Stupid boy! Must have been slacking off on his training to get caught sleeping like that!" Once again, his rant was cut off by Nodoka. This time she employed the butt end of her blade to the side of her foolish husband's head.

Her son was missing once again. Her husband was more of an idiot now then when they married. And her tea had gone cold. Nodoka was making her displeasure known to her wayward husband. "You're the master martial artist! What were you doing as our child was dragged off!"

"I thought the boy could take care of this himself. So I left it up to him. Not my fault the kami cursed me with such a weak child."

"Oh really? Then what the hell is this!" Nodoka pulled a single photo out of the stack that showed more of the room. Off to one side of the picture was a large black and white mass with a tail stuck on it. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Nodoka noticed her husband was more likely to run away again than answer as his eyes glanced around the room looking for an exit. Looking away from the thing she married, Nodoka noticed the odd sight of Kasumi sitting there calmly with her hand raised.

"Yes Kasumi?"

"I know what that is"

Nodoka set the picture down in the middle of the table. "Please tell us dear."

Taking a sip of her tea Kasumi set the cup down, before picking up the picture and saying, "This seems to be the back end of a Chinese panda. Oh my… and the poor thing seems to be over weight. That's really not healthy; some one should tell the owner."

"I do believe you are right dear." Nodoka said as she moved to draw her blade. "That is a big." The silk rapping fell away from the handle. "Fat." Nodoka rose to one knee. "Ass!" The hiss of the blade sung in her ears as she turned sharply to face said fat ass. Only to have the blade fall from her hands at the last moment and fly across the room, out into the yard. Imbedding it self in the wall surrounding the Tendo yard. Inches away from a now very scared panda, the panicked panda hopped the wall and disappeared as Nodoka rose to retrieve her sword.

"I simply must start training again." Nodoka said while pulling her sword from the wall. Sitting back down by the table, she ignored the weird looks ever one at the table sent her way. "I just wanted to spend the day with my child. Why is that to much to ask in this town?" A blue glow covered the ceiling above Nodoka as every one looked on. She looked up just in time to be tackled by a red blur. Sitting back up Nodoka found herself staring into the brightest set of blue eyes she had ever seen. She noticed the pupils where slitted, as the eyes moved closer to her own.

Tsunami and Ranma finished telling their stories to each other. Leaving the Jurai space tree gardens, they returned to the Goddess realm and sat down by her tree once again. "Do you now understand what I am asking of you Ranma?" Tsunami said as she resummoned a small tea set.

"Sorta. I got most of it. Fighting for you, I understand ya know. But that royal stuff is going to be a pain." Ranma stopped as the Goddess laughed at her last comment.

"More so then you can imagine Ranma. Friends, enemies, spies, plots, assignations, arranged marriages, bids for power, black mail, and so much more" the Goddess listed just a few things the Jurai royal family deals with day to day.

"Sounds fun…" Ranma deadpanned. "Bad enough I got Nabiki to put up with. Now you want to stick me on a world full of them?"

"Ranma you will run into people like that all the time. The universe is full of them. You just have to deal with them."

"Ya, I get ya." The redhead was studying the tea in her cup as if it would give her the answers she needs.

"It's simple, just do what you think is right. I chose you for a reason. It is my hope that your actions will make complicate things for the royal families of Jurai. In fact I have many plans that count on it"

"So you're just using me?" Ranma asked while looking the Goddess in the eyes.

"Well yes, that's kind of the whole idea behind this avatar thing. I will soon have much more freedom than I had before. But even then my actions will be limited." Tsunami said with hope in her voice. She had been stuck as a tree in subspace for ages, and she was so very close to freedom. Ranma has not turned her down yet. There was still a chance.

Setting her cup down Ranma stood up and walked over to one of the many pools of water. The blue glow highlighting her face as she studied the water. Coming to a decision the redhead spun around to face the Goddess. "Ok! Let's do this."

"You are sure Ranma? There is no going back."

"Ya sure why not, I got nothing better to do."Ranma said as she shrugged her shoulders then put a hand behind her head, each action doing interesting things to her still unclothed chest. The smile that lit up the Goddess' face as she said this made it all worthwhile. Akane's cute smile had nothing on this. Ranma could not help but smile in return.

"You have no idea what this means to me Ranma" Tsunami paused, as if going over something in her mind. "Ok, you can come out now Sasami."

Ranma watched as a young girl stuck her head out from behind Tsunami's tree. A young girl with teal hair like Tsunami but hers was shooting out into twin tails from the top of her head. Sasami stopped a few feet from Ranma, gave a quick bow, and introduced her self.

"Hello Ranma, I'm Sasami" Ranma was about to reply but the strange look in the girl's eyes made her pause. Sasami couldn't hold up her act any longer. With a squeal, she jumped forward and latched onto Ranma's waste and started rambling as such hopped up and down.

Ignoring the way Sasami's shaking was making her extra body parts bounce around, Ranma looked down into a pair of pink eyes. She was able to catch some of what said. "Finally get to meet you. Great hero. Wanna be like you." Where just a couple of the things Ranma caught, she gave a puzzled look to the Goddess.

"Please forgive Sasami, Ranma, She has been waiting to meet you for some time. You are a hero to her."

"Me a hero? When did that happen?"

Sasami backed up a bit from Ranma but did not release her hold. "You're a great hero! You save people, and beat up the bad guys like that dragon princess and that weird birdman, and you don't have any magic or powers! You did it all on your own!"

Sasami was still bouncing around as she talked, and Ranma was sick of her various body parts jiggling around, just were the hell was her shirt any way? That problem solved it self as two pairs of small hands latched on to her chest and gave a couple quick squeezes. Sasami was looking back towards Tsunami when she spoke. "Are we going to be like this we when join?" with and honest and hopeful face and voice.

The Goddess coughed into her hand and tried to hide the blush on her face. "Well I'm not exactly small myself Sasami…. But enough of that come over here and leave poor Ranma alone."

Sasami released her grip and left the blushing girl behind as she walked over to Tsunami. "Last chance to back out Ranma," The Goddess said as she kneeled down to face Sasami.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be your Ava what ever."

Ranma heard a giggle from one of the girls before they touched their foreheads together. A blinding white light shot out from both their forms. After a couple moments, they joined into one into one and the light increased in power. Ranma had to close her eyes, as shielding them with her Ki did not seem to help. When light faded, Ranma opened her eyes.

A young woman stood where Tsunami and Sasami had once kneeled. To Ranma she looked about Kasumi's age. Her long teal hair held back in one thick tail. At the base of her neck, a Flower bloom was severing as a hair tie. It was colored a deep pink and that seemed to glow, Tsunamis' long teal flowed out of the middle and down her back. The bright pink leotard she was wearing showed off the rest of her body to Ranma. Shapely legs and waistline led up generous bust line. Ranma guessed that Sasami got what she wanted. Slim arms and small hands moved about as the newborn Goddess checked herself over.

"Tsunami?"

"Yes?"

"Sasami?"

"Yes?"

Ranma had an idea about what would happen. She and Tsunami covered a lot during their talks in the Jurai gardens. However, that was weird, even to her. The Goddess giggled at the confused look on Ranma's face. She summoned her robes but this set, cut to show off her body, and did not have nearly as many layers. "I am Tsunami and Sasami, Ranma. Just a little older and a little younger." The new Goddess giggled at the expression on Ranma's face once again. She had a body now, the flesh, blood, and every thing that came with them were going to take some getting used to.

"Are you ready now Ranma? It's your turn." Tsunami approached the unnerved red head.

"Hey now, you didn't say anything about no weird Goddess forehead join thing!"

"Oh, Well I can do it another way for you. Is that ok?"

"Uh, Ya sure, Just no weird head thing" Ranma stammered out before feeling a delicate hand on her face. She looked up into the Goddess glowing pink eyes. Getting a bit scared, she was about to yell out, but the Goddess tilted her head up. Ranma felt the Tsunami's lips on her own, and then her world went white.

Ranma awoke feeling a cool liquid on her lips, and something wet covering her eyes. She heard the calming voice of Tsunami as she tried to sit up. "Drink this, Ranma, it will help" It was after the Goddess words that Ranma noticed the pain. It felt as if every part of her body had been pulled too far. She quickly did what the Goddess advised. The water took effect instantly. She felt a wave of energy flowing out from her center, taking all pain with it. Removing the wet cloth from her eyes, she found herself looking the pink eyes of the Goddess again. Ranma could easily spot the concern the Goddess had for her in them.

"You keep a lot of Ki hidden within yourself Ranma. It reacted to my power and put on quite a show." Tsunami said as she helped Ranma stand up. She led the stunned girl over to one of her pools to let the redhead get a look at herself.

"Is that why I felt like crap?"

"No, the pain was only to be expected. Your body has been starving for Jurain energy since the day you where born. Like giving a dehydrated man a drink of water, it would hurt considerably even though the body needs it." Tsunami showed the girl her reflection in the pool. "The reaction of your Ki and my power did something else."

"Shit, is that me?" Ranma was in awe at seeing the girl reflected in the water. She raised a hand to look it over. Hard skin calloused from years of training, gone, replaced by soft unmarred skin. The hard knots she had in her knuckles and wrists from repeated breaks were healed. Her hands moved smoothly and with out pain, she checked around her elbows for old scares. She felt nothing but soft skin, it felt like silk to the touch. Looking back at her reflection, she noticed the changed affected her whole body. Her hair seemed to have a soft red glow to it. Her eyes where changed as well. Her old grey and blue orbs replaced by pools of crystal blue each had a faint glow to them.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ranma yelled jumping back from the water.

"Your body has been renewed down to every last cell. Your link to Jurai, the space trees, and myself is active, but I am blocking it. The process should have happened over time. A few years or so, to renew your body, but the interaction of your Ki and my power has sped the process up."

"But all my scars are gone! You have any idea how long it took me to get all of them. How am I going to be respected as a martial artist with perfect skin and great hair?" Ranma was trying to look pissed off, she really was. The problem was that she had not felt this good ever. No pain from old injuries, joints no longer sore from over work, and the Neko-Ken marks, hundreds of tiny scars that once covered her from head to toe were gone.

Tsunami did her best not to look at Ranma. The cute pout on the girl's face was stirring strange feelings. The Goddess did not know if she wanted to yell, "Cute" and hug the girl, or run up and kiss her in hope of taking the frown away. She settled on trying to calm the girl down "The girl Shampoo, She has soft skin and good hair yet, is highly respected among her tribe. Is she not?"

"Well ya, But I figured that was from some weird Amazon stuff." Ranma said while starting her normal warm-up stretches. She was so used to ignoring the pain, that the total absence of it felt strange. Planting her feet, she bent her knees and leaned back in one of her favorite moves. She never did thank the old yoga master who taught her to move like this. She loved using it to dodge blows that would normally land. Wondering why the Goddess stopped talking, Ranma peeked over to find the Goddess studying her tree closely. Tsunami glanced her way for only a moment before going back to her tree, but it was enough for Ranma to see the look in her eyes and the blush on her face.

Ranma would ignore it for now. Even though knowing a Goddess of all things found her attractive made her feel a lot better. The girls around town, Akane, and Akane's friends had been very vocal about how they feel about her these last couple of months. Nabiki entered her into a national beauty pageant, and was not kind to her sister when Akane asked why she did not get in. Her laughing at Akane's demands to be let in did not help either.

The main event itself was still months away. All the trouble started for Ranma when she took first in the Nerima preliminaries. The following day at lunch Akane started yelling at Nabiki, still wanting into the contest, Even though Ranma had won the only spot for Nerima. Nabiki was a bit upset at Akane for yelling at her in front of most of the students. She let Akane know this by explaining in detail how Akane would have lost in the first round, let alone even hope to secure a place in the main event. In addition, if by some act of kami she did make it that far she would lose to Ranma in the end any way. It did not take Akane long to track down Ranma after that remark. Having Akane yelling at him was not a new thing for Ranma, but having her yell at him about a beauty pageant was embarrassing since he was male at the time.

A light rain passing by and triggering of his curse only made thing worse. Having the girl who won the finials when she could not even enter, appear in front of her was too much for Akane. The subsequent remarks she made about her looks, how she acted, and whom she slept with, none of it was true. However, that did not stop Akane for yelling at her about them or the students who had gathered believing her. Normally Ranma would ignore the bad things Akane said about her, but this hurt. She sat there with her half-eaten lunch in her lap listening. She was too stunned to yell back at Akane. Ukyou saved her by smacking Akane across the schoolyard with her ever-handy spatula. Ranma did not know how to react to that. She was pissed that Akane got hurt, relieved that some one shut her up, happy that her friend was on her side, and dreading having to listen to the idiot fathers ranting about how he had better apologize to Akane for Ukyou hitting her when she got home later.

Ranma heard the Goddess call her. She could not turn around in her current position, that being one finger on the ground holding the rest of her body in the air. A quick push off and a spin brought her around to land near the Goddess. "Ya say something?"

"I asked if you where all right. You seemed troubled" Tsunami had noticed the change in Ranma's Ki even when she was doing her best not to look at the girl. Something must have happened that the Goddess missed, whatever happened to the girl showed up in her Ki when she started to think about it.

"Me? Never better. We got any thing else to do? I kinda want to get home and change back into a guy, and check to see if Kasumi's got any food left over."

"Ranma, I made it clear that you would need to stay in your female body for a while. The ability to change has been locked for now." Tsunami remembered going over this with the girl, Next time she will not just take a smile and a nod of the head as agreement.

"What! You mean I have to do that now. I can't do it now. I'll go on a training trip for a month, we can do it then."

"Ranma, we have been over this. You know very well that from now on you will have to spend most of your time female. The Senshi of Jurai must be a woman. You will have to be female while working as my avatar as well. We agreed on this. What is the problem?"

"I would have been long gone by then! Now everyone is going to wonder why my curse locked. Akane is going to think I did something perverted. Nabiki is going to sell the info as fast as she can. Kasumi will try to get me to wear proper underwear. The old man will cry about how I'm so weak or something. Pig boy's going to attack me, laugh, then attack some more. The old ghoul is going to "Marry my shampoo son in law and I will find a way to unlock your curse" Right before the blind duck attacks me. And my mom… Hell she's only going to have me kill my self!" Taking a few deep breaths Ranma regained her control. That short rant felt good.

"Why?"

"Why? I just told you why!"

"Calm down Ranma. I mean why would you let them do that to you?" Tsunami said, while making a mental list of what to do to people who abuse her avatar.

"Well my honor-" Ranma was quickly cut off by a sharp look for the Goddess.

"That's an excuse and you know it! Stop making excuses for others. If you must use honor as a reason, think about this. Who knows more about honor? The most powerful Goddess in this universe, who I might add has been alive for over a hundred million years. Or that fool of a father you have, who has been a thief and a liar for all of his 42 years of life." Tsunami had yet to gain full control of her emotions after joining with Sasami. It showed as her anger joined with Sasami's. The realm took on a dark look to it as shadows played across the Goddess face.

"Uh, you?" The redhead said from behind the sliver tree where she was currently hiding.

"Good answer." Said the now cheerful Goddess, all signs of her anger gone in an instant. "Think of this as a test. You are female for the next month or more and there is no changing that now. So when you get back, just be yourself. If your friends and family can't handle that, then they never cared for you in the first place."

Ranma sat down near Tsunami's tree. No longer feeling the need to hide from an upset Goddess. "Easy for you to say, I can ignore pops and Mr.Tendo. Do that stuff with the others. But if I'm "unmanly" my mom's going to flip and demand I kill myself."

"Ranma, Your mother is insane."

"Well, ya I know, but she's still mom."

"No Ranma, I mean she really is insane." Tsunami said while sitting down next to the redhead. "She has not been near any Jurai energy sources since she left home with that man Genma. The effect of this loss has been the decay of her mind and body. She has been going slowly insane for the last 18 years."

"Mom… You can fix this right. I mean you're a Goddess! It should be easy for you!" Ranma yelled as she sat up and grabbed onto the Goddess robes.

"I am sorry Ranma. I can heal the damage. However, her mind may not recover." Tsunami pulled the girl clinging onto her arm into a hug. "Just being around Jurai energy again will help her a great deal."

"She needs one of those space tree things, right? How do I get one for her? She should have had one anyway, right? I mean she is a princess or something." Ranma said, as she pulled away from the Goddess and started to pace along the edge of the pools.

"I will work something out, Ranma. In the mean time, just stay near her for a little while each day, The Jurai energy within you will be enough to relieve her stress. Later once I find a tree for her to bond with she will live a long and semi sane life."

"Semi sane?" Ranma was not sure if that was an attempt at a joke by the Goddess or not. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Ranma turned to face Tsunami. While shorter than her last body, the reborn Goddess was still taller then Ranma in her girl form. This placed the improvements Sasami wanted eye level with the red head. Ranma felt a familiar burn start in her Ki. She quickly clamped down on it with a weak form of her Soul of Ice. She could control her feelings, and even clamp down on her Ki so a master of the art would not sense anything off. However, her body reacted whether she wanted it to or not, and as she was still missing her shirt her body's response was plain to see. Ranma caught the smile on the Goddess face as she noticed the reaction she got from Ranma.

"I have to go soon Ranma. We will have to work on your uniform another time."

"Oh ya, that thing, why do I gota wear one anyway?"

"It comes with the job, and I happen to like how they look." Tsunami pointed to one of her pools. The water showed a battle-taking place, young girls running around in something resembling a deranged school uniform. Most people would only see young girls running and jumping around in very short skirts and skintight tops. Ranma noticed how the weird uniforms the girls were in gave them freedom of movement, while showing off the best parts of their bodies. Anything goes in a fight, and Ranma knew well how a simple flash of skin at the right time could distract her opponent, giving her the advantage.

"Looks a lot better then some of the crap I had to put on." Ranma noticed how some of the girls were running around in high heels. Not just running, but jumping down from buildings in them as well. "They're fast, but sloppy. Who the hell's training them? He's screwing up big time."

"That's the Magic at work. They have never received any real training. However, they have improved a great deal over the years from experience in battle. They have not died with in the last year or so." Tsunami continued ignoring the new wide eyed Ranma. "It's a new record for them I believe. Normally they get killed off at least once a year."

"What the hell do you mean killed off?"

"The blonde girl who looks like she got attacked by a rainbow can bring the others back. She has done so, more than once." Tsunami said as she banished the image in the water. "I really must get going. Come here, Ranma, it's time to take care of the Neko-ken."

""How ya gona fix that any way." said Ranma while looking nervous, fearing that if something went wrong she might be stuck as a cat.

"You have all ready noticed how your body is changing, the same process is happening to your mind. Once in the Neko-ken your mind will start healing it self."

"How long is that gona take?" Her _improved _body was still sore from last time the Goddess helped her. Needless to say Ranma was likening this idea less and less the more she heard about it.

"If nothing goes wrong, it would take a day. It is all up to you really, the faster the rest of your mind can accept being a cat, the faster you will be in full control of your self."

"Hey! I don't wana be no ca- … feline thing!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Ranma. After your mind is healed, you will not even notice the cat part of yourself. It will be normal to you." The Goddess said while trying to hurry things along.

"I'm not! I won't! I don't wana be!" Ranma yelled while looking like she was about to jump out of her own skin and run off. The Goddess placed her hands on the Ranma's shoulders to steady and calm the girl. Tsunami knew something the redhead needed to know. However, she had no idea how to tell the girl with out increasing her panic. The Sasami part of the new being, settled on being blunt.

"You already are Ranma, your mind is divided, part of it closed off by fear from the Neko-ken training. Your soul, that's been mostly cat for a long time now." The reaction from that line was not what the Tsunami expected. Panic? Sure. Mind numbing fear? No problem. However, the dead look on Ranma's face surprised the Goddess. After a few minuets of silence she heard a faint, "Why me?" mumbled.

"The souls of a thousand dead cats had to have some effect on you." The Goddess said while moving a bit of her power into the girls mind to prevent any negative reactions to the news.

Tsunami did not need to worry as Ranma moved from stunned shock to freaked out surprise. "What! Thousand? I'm possessed?" Ranma rattled off while trying to move about. The Goddess' hands on her shoulders were the only thing keeping her still.

"Well, not all of them. The rest are elsewhere, and will be taken care of later. As for the possessed part, you could have called it that the first time it happened."

"But?" Ranma inquired, she knew there was more to the Neko-ken then what Genma told her.

"But, Genma happened. He tossed you in the same pit, many times for nearly a year. After a while, souls from the cats became a part of you. Over the years you have grown together and into one"

"Ya, I figer it was somthin like that. It's all ways pops doing, ya know?" The redhead said in a lifeless voice. One more thing of Genma's coming back around to bite her on the ass. At least this one can be fixed, that her soul was mostly cat was forgotten all ready. Tsunami was going to heal her wither she wanted it or not. Tying your existence to a Goddess like the one she did lets them do what they please with you. So far, Tsunami helped her and only wanted her to improve; Ranma hoped that did not change any time soon. "So, let's do this, ya got some thing to do dontcha?"

Realizing that was as close to acceptance she would get. Tsunami focused her power on the fear separating the cat part of Ranma's mind from the rest. And simply removed it. The effect was instantaneous as Ranma eye dilated fully. Their glow increased as her pupils moved in on themselves to form narrow vertical slits. The girl hunched over to settle on all fours. Her eyes regained their focus as she looked around.

Tsunami watched at NekoRanma searched around a bit, then looked up into her eyes. NekoRanma, looking up into the Goddess' face, gave a happy meow before jumping up on her, Forcing the Goddess to fall back into a sitting position and giving NekoRanma the lap she wanted.

Sasami had a thing for cute and furry critters. Tsunami inherited this and then some. The Goddess ran her fingers through the girl's hair, enticing a deep purr out of her. "Feeling better now Ranma?" She received a light meow sound that she guessed was an affirmative answer. Tsunami ran her hand down the girls back, causing her to push up against it. However, it was not the same with out a tail swishing back and forth. The Goddess had a silly grin on her face as she focused her power in her hand at the base of the girl's spine. The skin glowed a moment before the glow extended out. As the light faded a long red tail was left in its place, a tuff of fur stood out on its end.

The tail started a slow sway back and forth, as Tsunami continued to pet the semi catgirl. "There, That feels better, don't it Ranma" NekoRanma answered this by pushing her head against the hand stroking her hair. Tsunami had to go soon, but she could not just leave Ranma like this. Just sitting there half-naked with a long furry tail. No, that would not due at all. The Goddess pushed her power onto the girls head. The red hair parted as the glow grew into twin oblong triangles. Stopping a good foot from the side of the girl's head, the glow receded leaving soft red fur behind. Long streams of hair formed around the base of the ear and flowed out and down away from the head. A deep golden color could be seen as the glow faded.

"Just like Ryoohki, how is that Ranma? Do you like them?" The catgirl answered this by moving her new ears about. The Goddess brushed them lightly with her fingers. Unsure about the condition of the ears, Fast growth like that might leave them sore. She need not have worried, as soon as she touched them the cat girls' purring increased in volume.

NekoRanma got up from the Goddess' lap, but she could not move very far. Ranma's pants slid down after the tail grew in. She fumbled about pawing at the pants. Tsunami giggled lightly for a moment at the scene. Deciding that the poor catgirl suffered enough, she banished the pants, freeing the girls' legs. With her new freedom of movement, NekoRanma bounded about the realm. Stopping near Tsunami, she arched her back, stretching her legs back and up. The effect of this was Ranma's sizeable chest being thrust in plain view of the Goddess.

The wide-eyed Goddess just stood there watching as the various parts of NekoRanma jiggled around. The catgirl continued to stretch her back and legs unaware of the show she was putting on. Or the effect it was having on the only other person around. It took her a moment or two, well maybe a few. Nevertheless, Tsunami soon snapped out of her bounciness-induced daze. She decided to remember that pose, some day she would return the favor. Tsunami quickly summoned up a red leotard on the girl. It would keep the important parts covered and should cut down on the jiggle factor Ranma's female body had. At least, that is what the Goddess hoped.

"Ranma I have to go now, I will be back later. By then you should have recovered." Tsunami said while walking over to the catgirl. She gave her a final scratch on the ear and was about to leave. However, something just did not feel right. She focused on the catgirl once again. She could not leave a job half done could she? It just would not be very Goddess like. One more little thing would not hurt.

One small change quickly got out of hand as the Tsunami kept thinking of things to change or add to the girl. A flash of power and Ranma grew a couple of small fangs giving her a cat like grin; to the Goddess it looked cute. A brush of her hand had Ranma's long hair unbound from its pigtail. Pulled back into a long tail and held in place by a wide leather strap and buckle. Another small flash of power had a tiny bell placed on it. A glance from the Goddess had the leotard shift to a black spotted leopard pattern. She removed the shoulder straps and left the cutoff half way down the girls' breasts. A thick trim of gold fur appeared along the top of the cutoff leotard, the color matching the fur near the neocatgirls ears.

The nails on NekoRanma's fingers and toes glowed a pale blue. It faded leaving behind small, sharp, and very hard feminine talons. Tsunami brushed her hand down the catgirl's legs leaving behind thigh high boots. They were toeless to allow her claws out, colored red and black in a leopard print pattern matching the leotard. For her last change, the Goddess added a thick golden fur lining to the tops of the boots. NekoRanma blinked as the light surrounding her faded. Leaving behind a strange feeling that Ranma would not be able to place, let alone NekoRanma. The Goddess backed up from the catgirl to take in all the changes.

It was a perfect blend of cute and drop-dead sexy. Well at lest she thought so. It was a shame that she would have to remove it before Ranma reawaked and fully cured of the negative effects of the nekoken. Tsunami did not think that Ranma would accept "Because it was cute" as a reason for her actions. She was the Goddess here. If she did something because it was cute then others had better damn well accept it, and complement her on her good taste. She was going to remove it soon at any rate, and what Ranma did not know would not embarrass her. On that thought, she pulled out camera she used earlier and snapped off a couple pictures, to have something to show for all her hard work. She moved close to the catgirl once again. As she was about to remove the additions from the girl she felt an urgent tug on her power. She was out of time.

"I have to go Ranma. Now you just wait here and I will be back later." The Goddess said as she touched her tree and faded from view. Left alone in Tsunamis' realm NekoRanma quickly grew bored. Jumping around with out some one to impress - pointless. Stretching without anyone to put a show on for - useless. She had to settle on watching the ripples in the water as she pawed it or took a drink. The pool she picked at random happened to be the same one the Goddess used to pull Ranma to her realm.

NekoRanma's mind had all ready started to heal. The fear and trauma would soon be gone. All the power the Goddess dumped into her blended with NekoRanma to give this process a jumpstart. Her mind was an interesting blend of cat and woman. Not that Ranma would admit to either of those should any one ask later. Neko felt alone as she watched her reflection in the water. All the years on the road alone with her dad had left Ranma with a deep-seated hatred of being alone. The more people around paying attention to her the better. The magic in the pools answered the cat girl's silent plea. The view in the water shifted to show the one who would solve her problems. It showed a woman in a faded but elegant kimono, her reddish hair pulled back into a bun.

NekoRanma grew excited as the woman looked up. She knew the face as that of her mother and, without a second thought, the catgirl leapt into the water.

A/N: Well here is my bet entry. A bit late, but posted.

Big thanks go to proofreaders Josh Temple and J. St.C. Patrick. Whose help made this fic readable.

More thanks to the posters and members of for coming up with the original idea.

C&C is all ways welcome.


End file.
